The Ice Queen
by Jac7
Summary: Getting kissed against his will is the first step. Pushing Blaine away the second. And the final one comes with his greatest loss. After his dad dies Kurt pulls his walls back up and becomes the Ice Queen of McKinley High.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ice Queen**

 **A/N** : sooo guys I was just studying as always and suddenly I got this idea for a new ff.  
For this story to work I am playing with the original time line. So I put the Episode „Never been kissed" before „grilled cheesus". Just to make something clear im not leaving those two episodes as they are but like the main event stays the same with a different outcome. So I wrote this enjoy and let me know what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing besides the idea of this story

Start at never been kissed: 

„You are not my type!", he screamed and that was the last thing he remembered before a warm pair of lips landed on his. He couldn't breath. He couldn't react at all. He was frozen. As the other one took a step back from him to look him in the eye he imagined that his fear must have been shown but apparently not because Karofsky went in for another kiss and that is when Kurt reacted.

The only thought of him was that he must protect himself so naturally without thinking his hand was doing the motion and SLAP. Holy shit that was not what he thought he was doing but that one slap distracted Karofsky. But for how long? So Kurt took his chance and run. He ran out of the locker rooms through the whole school and out of it to his car and began to drive. His tears clouding his sight. He should probably pull over and calm down first. Safety comes first, he hears his Dads voice scolding him. But kept on driving.

He pulled up on the graveyard and run to his mothers grave to fall down on his knees. He let everything out he cried so much that in the end there was nothing left but dry sobs. He told his mom everything because who else could he tell?  
In that moment his phone vibrated . He got an income text message. Tapping on his screen he checks who it is and froze the second time today. It is just Blaine with a one word message. Courage.  
It's unbelieveble how much this word is doing to Kurt. This word, though a good thing to be reminded of brought Kurt to where he is now.  
Courage. That was the last word he read before going after Karofsky. Courage. Is what he took and tried to stand up to his bully. Courage is what the closeted case of a bully needs is what Kurt thinks.  
One minute he looks expressionless on his phone the next he is furious. What a dumb idea for someone like him to confront someone double his size!

He threw his phone to the ground. And put his head in his hands he gave one frustrated scream. Taking deep breaths Kurt picks up his phone again and goes to Blaines contact. His finger is hovering over the deleting bottom. Shall he do it? He knows that what happened is not Blaines fault. Though he also knows that he can't talk to Blaine. Not now. Not in a long time.  
And knowing Blaine he is sure that he won't stop texting him once he realised that Kurt won't answer.  
No he won't delete this contact he decided. But still he wants to get some distance between himself and Blaine.  
Drafting a message he sits on the ground of the graveyard. Not at all bothered that his clothes are getting dirty. Exhaling he presses send.

 _ **Dear Blaine I need to stay away from you for a while you know it's nothing personal. Just us beeing in different glee clubs is bound to cause some drama. Please dont try to contact me Im going to block your number just so that you know that it wouldn't even be worth while texting me. Well talk to you whenever. -Kurt**_

That's it ! Bringing up glee stuff. I mean he basically told Blaine how crazy his glee club is so he won't expect it all to be a lie.  
Happy with what he did he made sure of his Promise and blocked Blaines number.  
Going back to his car he made a promise to his mom to come back the next day and bring some flowers.

He prepares himself mentally before he drives to school the following day. He is afraid of what Karofsky might be doing next. Though he tries to be positive about it . Seeing as Karofsky obviously doesn't want anyone to know that he is at least not 100 percent straight he won't be doing anything similar to what he did yestetday. The kiss. It has been his first with a boy. I mean who would count a kiss that you didnt really participate in as their first?

Taking a deep breath he straightens his top and grabs his bag before he exits his car and walks into school. This day ought to be interesting with him being all down.  
Well or maybe not as it seems the classes are all the same the people in his classes and teachers are as well and his friends are still to self absorbed to notice his quiet and scared expression whenever he saw a jock pass by.  
Well talking of jocks. They are also like always. He doesn't know what he expected but somehow he felt like there must be something different. But nope the bullying was still as bad.

After lunch Karofsky cornered him and made sure that he would not tell anybody about how HE, Kurt, has kissed HIM, Karofsky. He was so scared that he just slided down the lockers where they had been standing and grabbed his legs in an attempt to make himself as small as possible. Yikes here you can see how much the students and teachers care about bullying. Mr Shue himself only strolled by and even Tina and Artie he could see turning their backs on him. Gee thank you guys. He thought sarcastically to himself.

He feels like crying even thought he hates self pity. He just couldn't take it anymore it is just too much. Breathing got harder. He doesn't even know why. Suddenly there is a strong hand on his shoulder that made him jump. Looking up he sees Ms Sylvester. She only grabs his other arm and leads him in her office. Sitting him down and helping him calm down she knees in front of him.

„Better now Porcelain?", she asks.  
„Yeah.", he says and his voice breaks. Trying again he adds:"Thank you coach."  
„You better tell me what just happened otherwise I cannot help you."  
Tell anyone and I will kill you! Seems to repeat itself over and over again in his head. He couldn't. Even though he kind of knew that Karofsky would never follow through with this thread he just can't.  
„Nothing Coach. It's just the usual bullying. Slushys and that kind of stuff. I know you can't really do anything about this so…"  
„That might be true Porcelain. Nothing will happen if I can only report this and every kid can say that they just tripped. So unless you have anything else to report?", she ends with a lifted eyebrow.  
„No. Nothing else sorry for wasting your time. I probably should go to class now.", he stands up to leave but before he reached the door he hears her say something else.  
„Well if you won't report them for what ever reason there is only one thing to do."  
Turning around the question platered on his face. „Coach?" he asks.  
„Grabbing a box underneath her desk she says: „ Welcome to the team Porcelain I expect you to wear the uniform at least three times a week. Preferable more."  
„Why would I join the team? I mean thank you but are you just doing this to help protect me from the bullies?", he stutters.  
„Non sense. Coach Sylvester does not take pity. And she does not like bullies. Besides Porcelain you are quite flexible and light for a guy. With a little bit of gymnastic training and maybe some vocal coaching you might be singin this years nationals whilst being thrown through the air."  
She states and only raises a brow by his gobsmacked expression.  
„Well I think I've been clear enough with my expectations so now out of my office and to your class.

 **A/N** : Yes/No? What do you think? I have already got a second chapter sort of ready to go but wanted to make sure that you guys think it might be worth posting it. Lr better said this can go either way a short maye threeshot or so or a longer story. As the idea cam I had sverything planned out already.  
Maybe to give a little sneak peek: Sebastian will definetly join this scnerario on one point and there is gonna be a jump in time afte a few Chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ice Queen**

 **A/N** : So here it is the next Chapter! Thanks for everyone following this story!  
And a big thank you to KyoKittenFan for your review. So yeah cheers mate!

Chapter 1 

The next day he was standing in front of his full size mirror. Eyeing himself in this Uniform. Even though it's a uniform and thus deny my love to present myself through incredible Outfits I cannot deny that this looks quite tolarable. Shrugging his shoulders he starts to style his hair.

On his way to School ther is only one thought on his mind. He hopes that Karofsky will stay away from him. Nobody touches the cheerios because they know it would cause reaction of Sue Sylvester. Which nobody wants to be apart of because lets be honest this women is just crazy.  
There we go. Exhale and go. Starting his strut through the school he sees some people who couldn't hide their surprise when seeing him in his Cheerio outfit. Not paying anyone attention he goes straight to his locker opens it and grabs his books for the first lesson.  
„Kurt?"  
„Oh hell to the no! You did not just join the Squad now did you!"  
He hears two voices behind himself. It's Tina and Mercedes. He sighs closes his locker and turns around.  
„Ladies. For what do I owe this pleasure?"  
„You heard us White boy. Now spill.", Mercedes growls.  
„Well I just joined. You know how Sue Sylvester is. She gets what she wants. So she offered and I excepted. I thought it would be unnesscesary to argue with her.", he says non chalant. Shrugging with one shoulder he starts to make his way to his class. Not bothering to look behind to see whether or not the two girls are following him. He knew that they weren't satisfied with his explanation yet but he just couldn't tell them the whole scenario from yesterday. No. It's better for them to think nothing Of it.  
„Thats all?", asks Tina with a timid voice. He gave her a small smile and a nod.  
„Well I hope for you that your new position won't change our little glee family.", Mercedes states with a underlining threath. He can't believe it as if he would be the one to go all status quo on everyone. I mean just look at this whole mess. He is the one person who gets it the worst of all! Bullying wise. And yes he has not forgotten about how his friends strolled past him and turned their back whenever that happens. Family. Right. And it's not as if any of the popular student that are part of the glee club ever do something in his defence. Or at least warn him.

He scoffed and did not response at all as he just went past them and sat down in an empty chair.  
That day nothing else happened besides his very first Cheerio practice. And can he say that everything hurts so much. Heck he hurts even in places he wasn't aware he could hurt. Coach Sylvester thought he need to get in shape as quick as possible. She mutteres under her breath something about having a special place for him in mind. He doesn't really care. The only thing that he wants is to lay down.  
Once he is home he does exactly that. Groaning at the ache in all of his muscles. The thought of doing some other exercises tomorrow again is the worst. I mean he ‚only' has those three times a week Cheerio practice but for some reason or another Coach told him to go to this gymnast class she put him in. That means he can't really relax the other day. He does not know why she is doing all of this. Sighing once again he stands up again and strolls down to the kitchen to prepare some dinner for himself and his dad.  
This is gonna be hell.

The whole week and the following he did everything that this crazy women told him. His dads only response to his son being a Cheerleader was one lifted eyebrow. He seems to be rather amused because Kurt doesn't even want to go shopping. He is to exhauted at the end of the week and only wants to relax and have a quiet weekend. Though by the end of the second week he realises that everything is getting a bit easier. Still hard though he realises he is not as exhausted after practice anymore and he does have some success with his gymnastic training as well. That alone brings him in good spirit so that he starts the next week a little bit more enthuastic then usual.

His glee friends are now more or less used to him being a cheerleader. So nobody bothers him today during glee anymore.  
Everyone is screaming and all he can do is roll his eyes. Sectionals is coming up and oh what a wonder no solo for Kurt. As if he expected something else. They were discussing the solo and group number but wherease everyone wants to give some song choice or demand a solo for one self Kurt just leans back and puts his earphones in. He does not need to hear that. That is going to be a useless practice but hey. Thats glee club.

Closing his eyes he revises what he needs to know for his next class. Thats seems to be more useful. Next class is French. Not that he really needs to study for this class . He is fluent in French thank you very much. His family from his mothers side are from france so no surprise their that he is fluent. Even though he isn't as close with this part of the family anymore the obligatory phonecalls and cards for a holiday ensure him to practice this language. Thinking of this part of the family. He's got a cousin around his age that he hasn't talked to in ages. He frowns. They used to be pretty close before… before his mom died. After that it was more or less his dad and him against the world. And then as his cousins family moved to Paris everything seemed to fall apart. He sighes once again and pulls his phone out. Why not text him now and find out how he is? It's not like he's got anything else to do he thinks whilst scanning the room.

 _Salut Cousin! How are you and how is the family? We haven't heard from you in a while so I thought I might as well ask if there are some news. Greet the others! -Love Kurt_

He was about to pocket his phone again when he got a message. Lifting his eyebrows he sees that he got a reply straight away. Wasn't the other one supposed to be at school?  
Opening the message he smiles a little bit to himself.

 _Baaabes! Thank god for rescuing me. Im in bloody History class and couldn't keep myself awake. You are the best distraction so cheers man! So the familys great. Mom just made some new artwork which to be honest I have no idea what it is but it looks kind of cool. So im gonna send a picture once im home hold tight! And pére is actually about to get promoted! This company is getting bigger and bigger so you know they want to open up another branch in the US so we might be coming back! But enough of me how are you? And how is Burt? Text me soon!- Love from the hottest ass on the planet!_

Kurt needed to hide is laughter. His cousin always loved to give him nicknames and from time to time when it was nescecary he would pretend that Kurt was his boyfriend just to have some fun with the people surrounding them or to get out of sticky situations.  
Smiling he answered and asked if they can maybe skype. That might be a easier way to talk about stuff. They agreed to text each other once they were home to call and have a good chat.

The bell rang and Kurt made his way to the other classroom. Still with that smile on his face that got wiped of when the neanderthal threw him against the locker.  
It was still hard even though the bullies wouldnt risk throwing slushys on his cheerio uniform or throw him in the dumpster. No. It was more passive aggressive. Well besides those locker slams and the slurs they seem to hand out like candy.

Sitting in french class he was lazily looking out of the window. This class is a joke. A sudden knock on the door interrupted the boring voice of the teacher as everyones head turned toward the door. In it was Ms Pilsbury as white as snow. She looked shocked, Kurt mused and felt himself getting worried.  
„…can you excuse Kurt Hummel?", was the thing he heard as every pair of eyes turned towards him. His heart skipped a beat as he grabbed all of his belogings as quickly as possible to follow the teacher out of the classroom.

„Is everything ok? Am I in trouble? I swear I never did…", Kurt was interrupted.  
„Kurt you haven't done anything wrong. It.. you see … something happened to your dad today.", she paused.  
„What, my dad ..but..I- is he ok? Oh my god he was in an accident now wasn't he.", he stuttered.  
She eyed him with pity. „Kurt your dad had a heartattack. He was found in his garage by some worker who called 911 immediately but..", she broke up not meeting his eyes.

Kurts eyes where open wide as he tried to ask more but couldn't manage to form any words. His throat felt like as if it was closed and everything started to move around him as a endless mantra of No,no,no filled his mind.  
Finally he managed fo sqeauk a quiet:"but?", hoping that the news turned out for the best. It couldn't get worst right?  
„Im.. im so sorry Kurt. He died on the way to the hospital. They couldn't do anything for him anymore."  
What was that supposed to mean? His dad was his hero he could not be gone! He just couldn't be dead. He felt his breathing quickening and the room was turning again before everything went dark.

As he woke again there was Coach Sylvester in the room with the school nurse.  
„My dad!", he screamed. Starting to panick again but Sylvester stopped him. She held his arms as she started to shake him, to bring him back to the present. That might be not the right way to treat someone having a panick attack but it worked.  
„Kurt you need to be calm now. There is sadly no way to help your dad but is there any family of you that we can contact? Your dad hasn't got any other emergency contact or names and numbers from relatives anywhere so you need to help us with that. We need someone who can come and take care of you. Do you understand? Slowly take deep breaths and try to stay with us Porcelain!", everything but the las bit was said in a calm voice.

The last part was said in such a urgent tone that he was forced to not grief just yet. It didn't even feel real. And has Coach really used his first name? That would be a first! He tried to concentrate but to be honest nothing felt real. He seemed to be in a cloud somehow everything that was said wasn't clear at all. He couldnt hear because of this beeping inside of his head. What did they want from him. Deep breaths? He could do that.

After a while he managed to grab his phone and call the only family that he could think of right now. Though not in Ohio but France.  
„Kurt?", was the greeting formed to a question. They hadn't really talked in a while besides the texts this morning. Was it really just this morning? It felt like ages ago as everything seemed to be alright. Or at least better then now.  
„Help!", he sobbed and with that it was done. Suddenly everything began to feel real and he was shook by the sobbs and tears that were falling down his face.  
He couldn't stop and as the worried voice on the other end started to ask question it just got worst. And that person seemed to get terrible worried each second Kurt wouln't answer. He felt hands taking his phone from him and he couldn't even be bothered as he put his head between his legs and let everything loose.

After a while, he wasn't sure for how long he sat there like this he realised that someone was trying to get his attention.  
„Listen Porcelain. I was just talking to your aunt. They will get on an airplane as soon as possible to get to you. Now do you have anywhere you could stay? If not they told me an address to take you to. Said that it was their home that they still owned here in Lima. They said to not let you go back home on your own for they think it might be to hard for now. So?", Ms Sylvester asked.  
His thoughts were running overboard. To whom could he go? Did he have anyone? For a second he was thinking of Mercedes but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. She had been pretty distant recently and frankly he thought she might just try to get him to talk which he wouldn't appreciate quite yet. Who else? Blaine? No! There is no way. Before he blocked him they weren't even close. So that is not a way to go. Carole and Finn? Things still haven't been right between Finn and himself and Carole was probably griefing herself and didn't need him on top of that. The rest of the glee clb? Well he wasn't as close to anyone really. That would not do.

„Can-can you drive me to my relatives place? I would do it myself but I..", he wasn't in any state to drive not whilst he was obviously shaking.  
„Sure thing Porcelaine come on then now. Just because you dont have to bother with the rest of this school day doesn't mean that I am willing to cancel practice for everyone else today!"

He was just sitting there looking into nothingness. Not eating not sleeping. Just staring. He hasn't checked his phone. He wasn't sure if anyone knows about his dad and if so he didn't want to talk about it.  
Suddenly the door opened and in came his aunt uncle and cousin.  
How long has he been sitting there for? It must been like 10 hours or so.

His aunt was quick to embrace him and telling him that they were there for him though he could feel nothing but numbness. His uncle was next to give him a hug and giving his support. As it was his cousins turn he didn't say anything he just sat next to him gave him a kiss to his forehead and held him. That gesture did it for him as silent tears were streaming down his face. He tried to hide his face in his cousins shoulder and if he felt Kurts tears through that jumper he didnt say anything. Hidden in his cousins arms he felt safe and that is how he fell asleep due for exhaustion.

The next few days were hard for Kurt he didn't know how to do things now that he lost his anchor. The one person who would always support him. But life went on and after the funeral it was just a matter of fact that they have to talk about their situation now for his aunt is now his new guardian.  
They talked it all over. It was the middle of the school year. So it would be either Kurt who had to move in with them in Paris or Sebastian to change schools. But Kurt absolutely hated the thought to leave his parents just yet. He needed time to grief here and not to flee.

His aunt is an artist so for her it wouldn't be a problem to move back to Lima but for his uncle it was a different case. Even though he spent hours on the phone to get the job for their new oppening buisness in Ohio it was not as easy as it seemed to leave everything and move straight away. There were still some things that need to be taken care of.  
After awhile they had it all figured out. Kurt was to stay at this house/mansion they were at right now. His aunt would stay with him in the beginning but after a while she will be travelling back and forth to still be with her husband and child and also to slowly transfer things from their home to Lima. Sebastian would be still going to his school until they were ready to move.

As his relatives left to catch their flight his aunt and he were standing at the door waving. It was a Sunday that meant that Kurt had to go to school the following day. He didn't feel ready for it.  
The next day his aunt prepared some breakfast for the both of them. A sad smile forming on his face. That is such a nice gesture and to be honest he is really grateful for his family. They were so caring! But waking up to smell perfectly made French toast was just another reminder for him that his dad was gone.  
He thanked his aunt and reminded her that today after school would be Cheerios practice. Coach called and warned him to not miss too many of those.

He arrived at school late. Well not as late as to be late for class but just late enough for most of the students to be on their way to their own class already. Those who he saw walking through the school he ignored. He also ignored the pitying faces of the teachers. Now they care! As he heard someone behind him whisper that his Dad was dead he closed his eyes. This promised to be a long long day.

Before he could go to the gym after school he needed to grab his Uniform out of the locker. He chose to wear black instead of the Cheerio Uniform today. He turned around the corner and could see all of the glee club members waiting at his locker.  
Taking a deep breath. Exhaling. He pulled his shoulders back and walked over to them. The first person to see him was Rachel who was quick to let the others know that he is coming as well.  
„Hi. Can I get to my locker please.", he said with a quiet voice.  
Finn took a step towars him. His face showing anger. „Kurt what the hell! Why didn't you tell me anything about Burt? That is so selfish of you! Why didnt you think about me and my mom! It is not just you who lost someone important!"  
He automatically went a step back. What was that all about?  
„Yeah white boy why didn't you tell us about it?!"  
„Dude! I mean im sorry but-"  
Everyone was talking at the the same time.  
Holding his hand up he asked for them to stop talking.  
Once everyone was quiet again Brittany used the opportunity to give him a hug. Quickly followed by a shoulder squeeze from Tina and a whispered:"Man Im sorry.", from Mike supported by a nod from Matt.  
He was about to thank them but was interrupted once again by the very load leader of the New Directions. Rachel.  
„Yes yes Kurt we are sorry about what happened. But also need I remind you that what you did was really disrespectful?", she proclaimed. Getting a few nods from the other Members.  
Seeing his confusion she eloborated. „You just went home withouth telling anybody about it and even more importantly you did ignore our phone calls and messages and skipped glee! Sectionals is coming soon and you can not miss any of our practices anymore."

He blinked once. He blinked twice. Then he started to laugh. It was a bitter laugh. He couldn't believe his own ears. Where they really feeling so self important?  
„I dont know what your laughing about Kurt. But I must say Im dissapointed in you. We are your friends even though you were not behaving as if we are!", Mercedes shouted.  
„I don't know about being friends. Yes I saw you as friends but where were you when I needed you? When I was beeing bullied? Aren't friends supposed to stand by each others side? And especially after what you said I have the feeling that I'm not as important to you as you want to make me believe. Heck you even think glee club is more important than me. I was grieving that is why I didn't come to glee club! And Finn yes I am aware that you and your mom lost someone as well but he was MY dad so sorry for not thinking of you straight away once they told me that my dad dies!", he shouted. Trying to get rid of all of his frustration.  
Opening his locker he quickly grabbed his stuff and slamed it back close before pushing passed the stunned glee kids shaking his head.

In the locker room whilst changing into uniform all of what they said came back to his mind. And with the frustration gone he couldnt help but feel hurt. Did he not matter to them? His hurt turned to anger as he walked down the hallway toword the gym. Maybe he was better of without them he thought before a mask of coldness slipped over his face.  
Do not show emotions. Do not get attached to anyone! They are just going to leave you.  
Strolling through the doors of the gym he straightened his posture and regarded everyone with cold eyes that made some of the new Cheerleaders shiver.

The Ice Queen was born.

A/N: Uff so I just went for it!Next chapters gonna be with a jump in time :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Ice queen chapter 2**_

 **A/N: I just gotta say that I am glad that so many ppl are enjoying my fic! So cheers!**

And also a quick shoutout to my two reviews: 

Again thanks _KyottoKittenFan_ for your lovely review I know what you mean with the beginning but I did this on purpose because I felt like otherwise everything would happen to soon. So that the only aim for that fic would haave been like one bad thing follows the other if you know what I mean. I might be able to shorten it a little bit though so we'll see once I have more time!

And also a big thank you to _tomada_! I'm sorry to dissapoint with Sebastian being a relative. Honestly before I wrote that chapter I was thinking about the two ways I would love to go with Sebastian :  
one being Sebastian as Kurts cousin and the other would have been exactly what you thought . I love to read a fanfiction of this pairing with a similar storyline to this but at that moment I decided to go with the family bond. But hey maybe I write the other storyline out as well once this one is finished… Or someone else could or might have already done. If so please let me know I'd love to read it :)

Also I'm sorry that chapter is a bit short..

 **Jump to the start of the next school year**

Kurt was walking through the halls of Mckinley High. The crowd parted for him. Being on top of the students food chain does that for you. Obviously it helps that he is a ‚cold hearted bitch' as Santana used to call him.  
You can never detect any kind of emotions on his face. Not that he doesn't have any. It's just that since everything that happened that year he decided to be careful and not trust anyone to easily. Or better trust no one at all. Well besides his family there is not really anyone out there who got to see him without his mask on. First he tried to push everyone away. He was that hurt. But his family, his aunt specifically put a stop to that and he is really glad for that. But that does not mean that he lets people close now that he has got better. No. It's easier as it is. Anyway it would just hurt even more so if he started to make friends just to be betrayed. Oh well.  
Only half day gone now. He is so ready for his coffee after school ends.

-

„So you came all the way from Paris?", Nick asks. He Jeff and Blaine invited the new kid to join them in the Lima bean. For what reason soever the new student already found the best coffee place ever. As they found him in the Lima Bean Jeff decided that they should introduce themselve to him so that he doesn't have to drink his coffee on his own.  
Sebastian nods once and took a sip of his hot beverage.

„Can we ask why or is it to personal?", asked Blaine in a understanding voice. Nick rolls his eyes. He loves Blaine as a brother but somehow he seems to always thinks that there is just one reason for a gay person to go to Dalton.

„Family affairs.", Sebastian answeres and raises an eyebrow.

Before the questions could continue Sebastian stands up and excuses himself to use the loo.  
„Well he seems to be nice.", Jeff smiles. He sees the good in people really quickly. Nick smiles a little and added: „Well and he is hot too."

Smirking he turned towards Blaine who seemed to be lost in his own world.  
„Hey Blaine maybe this is your chance to get over the spy.", he said with a little pat on the shoulder.  
Since he met this Kurt, Blaine was totally whipped. Well he claimed them being friends but as soon as Kurt decided to quit their friendship Blaine seemed to see the depth of his feelings. He tried to get in touch with him and sort everything out but not even as they saw each other at Sectionals Kurt would give him the time of the day. He just looked at him coldy and turned away. Needless to say that Blaine was devastated.

Blaine only gives him a sad smile. Jeff sigheds. He understand why Blaine seemed to be hearbroken, he really does! But honestly they haven't know each other for that long before they stopped seeing each other so how deep can a person feel for the other wjen they hardly know each other?  
Sudddenly Blaine stiffened and nick and Jeff followed his eyes to see what disturbed the lead Warbler.

-  
Kurt is so finished with that day. First day of school is always quite busy with friends reconnecting and freshman looking lost. Gosh he so derserved his coffee. Finally the barista seemed to be finished with his order grabbing it he took a sniff and relaxed a little bit.

Out of a sudden there are familiar arms winding themselves around him.

„Hi there gorgeous.", that one said dropping a kiss on his cheek.  
„Hi Bastian! How was your first day at Dalton?", Kurt turned around and gave him a slight smile. Then he eyed the uniform critically.  
„Well I know that you ought to wear this uniform at school but why didn't you bother changing into proper clothes before coming here?", Kurt questions.

Sebastian laughs a little bit at that.  
„Well that comes from you mister Head Cherrio.", The Dalton student eyed the Cheerleader Faking being outraged. Then he grabbed Kurts coffee and took a sip.

„Touché. Hey! Get away from my coofein get one yourself if you need it.", Kurt exclaimed before taking it back with a pout.  
„Would if I cohld but mine is back at the table with some boys from Dalton.", he gestured vaguely towards the table.  
„Aw. Is little Sebster already making some friends." Kurt cooed. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

„Tell you what we gonna grab my stuff and head home and prepare some food.", the soon to be Warbler suggested.  
„Sure why not.", Kurt shrugged and followed Sebastian. As he realised who the other person at the table were he stiffened a bit.

„Bas you need to pretend to be my boyfriend.", he muttered under his breath to what Sebastian only raised his brows. But said nothing. Deciding to question everything once they were at least in the car.  
„So sweetie these are Nick Jeff and Blaine. Boys that is Kurt.", he said once they got to the table. Always introduce people his mother told him once. Not doing it would be rude. Kurt only nods once and looked away afterwards.  
„Sorry guys it was nice to meet you but I need to go now. See you around." He apologizes and grabs his stuff quickly before heading out with Kurt.

Leaving behind three speecheless boys.

„How comes that Kurt is his boyfriend when he only just moved here?"  
Indeed. How comes?


End file.
